


Ocean Soul

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ocean, Personification, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special bonds that can sometimes be created between some people, by the encounter of souls tormented by different but similar emotions. Encounters that maybe won't change your life but that make you feel as a part of a single being, as a drop in the Ocean...<br/>Freely inspired by the homonymous song by Nightwish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Soul

_**Ocean Soul** _

Solitary waves   
in the cruel flow of a life,  
lost souls  
under a ruthless crescent moon,  
fragile shadows  
in long flashes of loneliness.

Breath, puff, air!  
Life is drowning, suffocating.  
Color, sight, light!  
It's falling into an abyss, too dark.  
Silence, rest, peace!  
It dissolves in a labyrinth of chaos.

So long craved peace,  
so long invoked oblivion,  
far, away from here,  
in a world distant from this one,  
bring us, save us.

Being different, faraway,  
divided by different experiences.  
Lonely creatures, scattered,  
joined by the same desperation.  
The same silent cry of pain.

Meeting, discovering, sharing.  
Shutting away, losing, breaking up.  
But never separating, always merging.  
Fragile yet indissoluble bonds in the storm.  
Invisible bright forces in the dark.

Together forever in the Ocean soul.


End file.
